The invention relates to an over voltage protector circuit and, more particularly, to an over voltage protector circuit using current monitoring to prevent alternating voltages in excess of a predetermined level.
The present over voltage protector circuit is an improvement over U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 582,280 filed on May 30, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,931 by the same inventor.